ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Classic Wrestling Federation
Classic Wrestling Federation (CWF) was an e-federation than ran on and off from 1997 to 2010. In its 2009-2010 incarnation, the CWF featured Saturday Night Showdown as its TV weekly show. An occasional promo show called "Late Night with Bobby Crane" would also air. CWF was based on My Wrestling Forum during its most recent incarnation. History The Classic Wrestling Federation started in 1997. The roots of the CWF were planted during the MWWF and EWA feud. With no wrestlers being able to compete in both federations, Mark X. decided somewhere was needed where both rosters could come together. While many EWA and MWWF stars joined the roster, many other new up and coming talent joined as well making the ranks of the CWF one of the top feds. The first main event pitted Brian Hurrt vs The Patriot. A steel cage with a top was placed around the ring, and the loser had to carry the opponent's country flag around next week. Brian Hurrt eventually won via submission. The fed would continue for a lot more time. When 1998 arrived, the fed ran stronger than ever, this time with two weekly shows, until January 2000, where the doors were closed for the first time. This would be a small hiatus, as the fed returned in March of 2000. The fed remained open for a small amount of time until it closed again, this time only returning in 2001. The fed would barely stay open in 2001, running for nearly two months until it was closed again, this time only reopening four years later. The CWF also had two stints, in 2005 and 2006, until it opened for The Valentine's Bash, February 14, 2009. This stint would be highly unbalanced, due to the fact that the CWF was once forced to hold a PPV with three matches on the card, and in other periods a second weekly show was considered. This famous stint ended in 2010, in their TV Special Night of Champions VI, when Mark X was forced to sell his company to Greg Johnson, who promptly turned it into Supreme Championship Wrestling. The fed that never seems to die returned again in 2013 with the PPV Special CWF: 1 Night Only. This card was the first of many reunion shows the CWF has participated in since 2013. Roster Employees Events The CWF holds an undetermined number of PPVs per year. Since 2009, some PPVs get replaced with three hour special TV live events, dubbed Night of Champions. The CWF over the years has held at least one weekly live TV show. The names and nights have changed from era to era. Two weekly shows were held at the height of the CWF during the 1997-2001 time period. The most popular and longest running show to date has been Sunday Night Brawl with 70 episodes to it's name. Annual pay-per-views Special Events :*CWF House Show Events :*Night of Champions I: The Ides of March :*Night of Champions II: Lord of the Ring :*Night of Champions III: Halloween Extreme :*Night of Champions IV: Seasons Beatings :*Night of Champions V: Liftoff :*Night of Champions VI: Lord of the Ring II :*CWF: 1 Night Only :*All-Star Alliance: Revenge :*All-Star Alliance: Battlefield Championships and accomplishments Final Champions Other accomplishments Other Defunct Titles Hall of Fame :*CWF Hall of Fame -- click to view HoF External links * http://www.classicwrestlingfederation.com * http://classicwf.proboards.com |} Category:Federations